brawl_of_the_objects_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
BOTO Episode 9' - Hearts Are on Gifts/Everything Wrong
EVERYTHING WRONG WITH "Hearts Are on Gifts": Slurpy / Hey guys! May I please have some popcorn to share with my friends? Party Hat / No trouble! there is trouble; how is a popcorn stand made of yarn stable enough? (Controlly presses a button which thaws all the cylinders. The contestants in them instantly start saying things, such as "My oh my what just happened?") thaws all the cylinders with just one button press! Controlly / Well, guys, I understand how you feel. But it's more important that you're safe than that your friend's safe. Anyways, you two will be traversing a set of monkey bars. that's not fair... Baguette can reach higher because he's thinner! Controlly / Baguette has won the tiebreaker, so he gets the last box... (box passed to Baguette) Controlly / While Boat is eliminated. (XL cylinder falls on Boat) Boat / Awww... (cylinder freezes) and Boat are at the monkey bars... Controlly / Alright, Hot Dog, Popsicley, Chocolatey and Baguette, you can all open your boxes now! suddenly both of them are at the elimination buttons! Pizza (to the camera of the video) / Everyone, all you viewers out there, thanks for voting me back in! I owe each of the 92 of you a slice of pizza, but I don't have enough for all of you, so you'll just have to split it however. (throws slices at the camera and they disappear) was recently unfrozen; how did he get a pizza box? Shieldy / Ooh! I wonder what that would be? Chocolatey / Is it gonna be tree decorating? why are you looking at your ornament? It won't talk to you! Hot Dog / Maybe carol singing? Pizza / It better not be carol singing... don't be scared of little assumptions! Hot Dog / Oh my mustard- what just happened to Baguette? Chocolatey / What?? Whoah, now I don't see him anywhere. do you mean "what??" You already saw him vanish! Chocolatey / Now look what just happened to Popsicley?! Hot Dog / What?! thing! Controlly (shows up on a screen) / Hey, Team Chocolate! Like the package vehicles I put you in? did Controlly do this? There are no cameras around him! Slurpy (picking out stories involving candy eating) / Here's some that Chocolatey will like... hope Chocolatey won't rip out the candy and try to eat it. Party Hat / Are you seriously wrapping that many jars of candy, Shieldy? That's more than enough for the entire team! Shieldy / Come on, they'll want to be provided for a long time! Party Hat / Alright then... (collecting a Santa chocolate lollipop)* are you guys carrying such heavy bags? Party Hat / Hey guys! How was your music collecting? Shelly / It was okay. But it was heavy. Pizza / Looks like you two already got candy for Chocolatey! you get some more, just to be friendly? Pizza / Hey guys, I found a lot more! (puts a large collection into his bag) This is a really large Christmas shopping if you'll ask me! don't overdo yourself! Party Hat / Wow! I'm exhausted. Shieldy / I think all of us are... Pizza / Well, I can see Controlly's chart, and it tells me that we're in the lead by 125 grams. Slurpy / Plus time's almost up! Does that mean we're bound to win now? Shelly / Yeah, I think so! give up! You can get some more! Hot Dog / Aww, this is terrible! Dog, slow down! You're gonna crash in the wall! Hot Dog (reading) / Make-up and polish... Floating devices... Cooking kits. Ah hah! Pizza will love those! (rides to the cooking kits section) (looking at a kit for making pizza) There's a perfect one! (uses a lot of strength to get that kit and put it in his vehicle) Dog uses tons of strength to get a package in his vehicle... Chocolatey (going down the aisle quickly) / Please show me something for Slurpy, please, please, please! (halts by a kit of straws for constructing) YES! I FOUND SOMETHING! (flings it into her vehicle) Chocolatey is strong enough to just throw it in there without breaking anything! (Hot Dog, Popsicley, Chocolatey and Baguette put their hands in the center one by one, then fling them in the air in happiness) they football players? Controlly (showing a screen of Party Hat, Shieldy, Shelly, Slurpy, Pizza) / So viewers, vote for a member of Team Vanilla to be eliminated. Team Vanilla? That's what you get for just stopping! Controlly / Voting ends on December 8, and Episode 10 will come out on January 1, 2014 - BOTO's first anniversary! not say HAPPY ANNIVERSARY until the time really comes. It's a month early. Hot Dog (reading the hamburger-cheeseburger story) / Wow... this book is amazing! Thanks a lot, Pizza! Pizza / You're welcome! Hot Dog / Oh, and I got something even better for you! (moving the wrapped package with a pizza kit) Pizza / Seriously? Why thank you! I wonder what it is! (starts unwrapping it) Dog and Pizza, you should wait for the rest of the contestants and have a big present-unwrapping occasion! COUNT: 21 *AW C'MON!*